New Eyes
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: A major change has occured in the shinobi world, so that the great doujutsu of Konoha have been given to the others lines. Sasuke Hyuga? Hinata Uchiha? The changes don't stop there. Why is Zetsu working with Orochimaru? Is Akatsuki still evil? Read and find out! Not yaoi!


I am a constant source of ideas for stories, some more urgent than others, and the one I came up with and had to post ASAP was this. What if the Hyuga and Uchiha's clans were flipped personally? So the Hyuga were Uchiha and vice versa. Somethings stay the same, while other things will change. The only person that stays to his clan is Madara, but that entire plot line is switched up in my own way. This story jumps all over the place, but focuses on Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino. Not fully sure of pairing, but I will confirm no SasuNaru or SasuHina. I hope you enjoy this opening chapter! Please review at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

…..

Sasuke Hyuga sighed as he began his long walk to school. His Byakugan was active, so that he would see any of his damned fangirls before they snuck up on him. It had been proper etiquette to not use the Hyuga clan's legendary doujutsu within the confines of village, but Sasuke knew how terribly wrong that could go, so he ignored that rule. He saw sight of two fangirls racing down an alley two blocks in front of him, no doubt to cut him off, but he could bypass them with ease. Casually jumping onto the roof of a nearby house, he began to roof-hop his way to the academy, over the heads of his annoying fangirls. He was making good time, when he heard a very light thump behind him. He didn't see anything with his Byakugan, so he turned his head a few degrees to the east, and into sight came his 'foend', Naruto Uzumaki.

Uzumaki had been trying for three years to sneak up on the Hyuga, but he almost always failed. He had succeeded once, a year and a half ago, when he discovered by accident the Hyuga blindspot and snuck up on him directly behind him on a long path. It took paying off his tab at his favorite ramen hut to keep him quiet, but it was worth it. To keep his enemies of learning about his blindspot, that was a good reason, but if his fangirls were to ever discover this sole weakness… Sasuke shuttered to think.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke called back to Naruto, who was trying to act sneaky.

"Damn it, you turned your head by accident, didn't you?" He could hear the pout in his voice as Naruto sped up to jump next to him.

Sasuke paused to let him catch up, and looked to his left to where Naruto stood. He was not blinded by the orange jacket he wore over a black t-shirt, or by his orange pants, but that was mainly due to the fact that you couldn't see color when the Byakugan was active. He shook his head, "I heard you jump onto the roof, you should really try to be quieter." With that, he jumped to the next rooftop.

Naruto frowned, and got to his side. "I was quiet! You just have freakish ears, just like your freakish eyes!" He taunted the silvery coloring of Sasuke's eyes, something Sasuke wasn't ashamed of. However, he knew what Naruto was ashamed of.

"Whatever, whiskers." Letting himself break demeanor, he smirked as he made his next jump onto the floor level, in front of the gates for the academy.

Naruto landed next to him, a glared directed right at him. "I hope you fail the exam today."

Sasuke shrugged as he deactivated his doujutsu (he knew the fangirls were coming, why waste the chakra?) "Like you have? Twice?"

Naruto looked away in shame. He knew Sasuke was right, but it still hurt. It wasn't fair that he had so much chakra, and his chakra control therefore sucked, that he couldn't do one stupid bunshin! He could make a bunch, a suggestion from his quiet Uchiha friend, but a lot of them sucked, and Iruka said he would fail if he had a lot of bad ones, so it didn't help. He just had to pray he got lucky for the test today. He followed the last Hyuga into the academy and into the classroom.

Once in the classroom, Naruto heard a quite voice come from to the right. "G-good luck, Naruto-kun." Turning to the voice, he wasn't surprised to see the quiet Uchiha girl speaking to him. She had short black hair in a hime cut, and chocolate brown eyes, apparently an odd color in the Uchiha clan. She wore a thin long sleeve dark blue jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back of it, sleeves she was tugging on. She was looking at him, but was a bit red. This was normal for Naruto, her well-wishes and red look. She was always nice to him, and a bit red, but was really quiet.

Naruto nodded back to her. "Yeah, Hinata-chan." Naruto gave her the title –chan because she called him –kun, and they were friends. "Good luck to you too."

The slight red on her face deepened, and she looked shyly away, which only made Naruto shake his head, unsure why she acted like that. He stopped thinking about that and went to take his seat next to Sasuke. They were chilling out, waiting for the duo to come. A minute later, they arrived.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were next to Naruto before the duo realized they were in the room. Ino gave a small grin. "Naruto-kun," She started in a sickly sweet voice, "can you move please?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke, then back to Ino, back to Sasuke, back to Ino and sighed. "Sorry, Ino-chan, but I don't think Sasuke wants you two to fight over him. But the seat next to me is open…" Naruto was hoping his crush would take the bait and see how awesome he was over his Hyuga 'foend'.

Ino frowned and pouted her lips as she heard the counter offer he made. Sakura, however, had no reservations by grabbing him by the collar. "Look, Naruto-baka, you will move so I can sit next to my beloved Sasuke-kun." Sasuke wanted to hack up a lung, but he instead kept his pose, like any good Hyuga should.

Ino looked at her foe. "Whatever, forehead. First off, it is my beloved Sasuke-kun, and not yours." Then, she turned to Naruto. "And I will give you the honor of sitting next to me if you move over one seat."

Naruto was very tempted by the offer, as plainly seen by his expression, so Sasuke in a bit of desperation moved his hand slightly and jabbed Naruto in the wrist with a Jyuuken blow. Naruto flinched, and knew what Sasuke was saying. So, with a sigh, he shook his head. "Sorry Ino-chan, but you can sit next to me or find a different seat,"

Sakura huffed. "Damn it, Ino-pig, you are too nice with the baka. Look, Naruto, move away from Sasuke-kun or you are going to lose some teeth."

Naruto eyes went wide, but he was saved by Iruka coming into the classroom. "Alright everyone, to your seats." Many people stayed standing, so Iruka was forced to use the simple genjutsu he knew. Suddenly, his head grew ten times in size and he shouted. "Everyone, SEATS, now!"

This made everyone jump into their seats, and Naruto was pleased to see Ino took the seat next to him. Sakura took a seat behind Ino, the only available seat, and shot looks at the three in front of them.

"So, today is a big day in all of your lives. Today is the day that you take your Genin Graduation Exam, to see if you are able to become Genin for Konohagakure. I am proud of all of you, and am glad to have been your teacher. You have all managed to pass the written tests, physical requirements, and weapons training that we have given you over the course of your five years with the academy, so now all you have to do is complete a test of one of the three basic jutsu's that I have taught you, the Bunshin." Iruka paused to hear the thump of Naruto hitting his head against the desk. "So, please follow me to room 108 were Mizuki-sensei and I will be conducting the examination." With that, Iruka began to walk up the student's entrance to the room, and people began to follow him out the room.

Naruto was quick to complain. "That was stupid! Why did they make us come here and sit down, then make us get up and go to that stupid classroom?"

Ino was annoyed by this too. "This is dumb." She simply muttered to herself, a statement echoed by her rivalSakura.

Sasuke sighed, but said nothing.

The class was quickly gathered around the entrance to room 108, in which Iruka stood in front of the door of.

"Now, we are going to call people in by alphabetical order, so I would like Shino Abrurame to follow me into the room. As one person finishes the examination, I will call the next person into the room for their test, do you all understand?" The class nodded as a whole. "Good, now come on, Shino."

The quiet Abrurame nodded silently, and followed Iruka into the room. The hallway, however, did not stay quiet. Soon, everyone was talking to everyone, all confidently talking about how they will pass. Except for one Uchiha.

Hinata was extremely worried. Her clan thought of her as weak, as she showed little proclivity for fire jutsu, having had to bastardize the clan's "coming of age" jutsu, the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, into a jutsu she called Katon: Hinotama no Jutsu. Her father was not pleased. Let alone the fact she had yet to activate her Sharingan… she was extremely worried about her future. She did relatively well in school, and knew how to perform the Bunshin, but was worried she would mess up.

Naruto managed to stop his fawning over Ino (something that also depressed Hinata), and noticed his other female friend's depressed state. He had also been ignored for so long he got bored, but that was neither here nor there. He walked over to the quiet Uchiha and asked, "You alright, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata broke from her pity party and blushed from Naruto's sudden presence. However, she nodded slightly and let out a weak, "Hai!" However, Naruto didn't believe her.

"What's wrong, really? You look all depressed and stuff. Almost like Sasuke, but less emo."

Hinata wanted to giggle at the insult Naruto had used, but was still hesitant to tell Naruto the truth. So, she managed to tell Naruto that, "Nothing is wrong."

Naruto began to stare at her, something that made Hinata really red-faced, but before she could think about fainting, Naruto relaxed his stare. "Really, Hinata-chan, you can tell me if something is wrong." Naruto tried the diplomatic approach, the same technique he had once tried on the Hyuga, but failed.

However, this worked on the Uchiha. She looked at Naruto with her chocolate brown eyes and confessed, "I'm sc-cared I'll screw up."

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped. "What? Come on, you mess up! You are one of the best people in class!"

Hinata was surprised at the compliments, but didn't believe it. "You are only saying that…"

Naruto shook his head. "No, really! You are awesome and stuff! You don't need to worry about failing one bit!" Naruto's mood darkened a bit, and a frown suddenly appeared on his face. "Me, on the other hand…I might."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Nani!" This surprised Naruto, as the frown left his face for a more confused look. Hinata continued, embarrassed at her outburst. "Y-you are really strong, m-much stronger than me."

Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "Not really! I mean, you have that cool fireball thingy that you can do!"

Hinata was happy he thought that it was cool, but she knew the truth. She didn't say anything, however, because Naruto continued. "But my chakra control sucks since I have so much chakra, so I just can't make a few bunshin. And if I do that thing you told me about, to make a bunch of them, too many would be bad and I could still fail. I have to hope I get lucky."

Hinata wasn't really sure what to say, she knew that much was true. She wished she had his problem of too much chakra, it would be a blessing, instead of being a weak Uchiha, clan heiress no less! So all she could do is say, "W-well, maybe you will be l-lucky."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, making her feel tingly, and was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Sasuke smirking, pointing to his left upper arm. Tied around it was a Konoha headband.

"I passed easily, dobe, so you should still be able to pass, at least barely." Sasuke taunted, honest but a slight hint of teasing.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever, teme, I can still kick your butt."

Sasuke simply closed his eyes, and muttered the phrase, "You are within my range of divination." Seeing this scared Naruto, who immediately hit deck and tried to avoid getting his chakra shut off. Letting himself chuckle a bit at his 'foend's' antics, he walked over him and called as he left, a few fangirls swarming around him as he went to the front of the academy with the other people who passed, "I'll be waiting for you outside, you better have a headband." He was soon out of sight, so Naruto picked himself up and brushed himself off, embarrassed by his actions.

Naruto ended up chatting with Ino and Hinata, waiting for their turns as they were the final three in line for their headbands. Naruto tried to hit on Ino, who was flattered but declined. Hinata was thankful for the Yamanaka's dismissal of the blonde, though she couldn't understand why she would pass over him for Sasuke Hyuga. She couldn't see what was so attractive to him, and hoped she never did. Her crush on Naruto was enough.

They ended up discussing random things like movies, food, and gardening. Naruto was particularly embarrassed to admit to his crush that he gardened, even though she did work part-time in her mother's flower shop, as she would think it unmanly. Ino, in reality, was impressed that a guy would garden and wasn't afraid to admit, begrudgingly putting it as an advantage he had over Sasuke-kun.

Finally, Akido Sonoda left the room, headband on forehead, and Iruka's voice reached the hallway to the trio standing there. "Hinata Uchiha!"

Hinata jumped at hearing her name, but calmed herself down as much as she could with her hands still shaking. Naruto saw this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can do this easy, Hinata-chan. Don't worry."

Those soothing words proved enough to calm her, and she turned back and gave Naruto a smile. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun." She walked into the classroom with a small air of confidence, hearing Ino wish her luck as she closed the door behind her.

Ino and Naruto stood there, waiting for Hinata to come out, when Ino surprised Naruto. "How did you become friends with Sasuke-kun?" She asked suddenly during the lull.

Naruto was surprised by the question, but answered honestly. "Well, I wouldn't call me and Sasuke friends, but more foends, you know foe/friends. But me and Sasuke are close because…" Naruto had to stop and think for a moment and why he could get somewhat through to Sasuke while others failed completely. "Because I don't treat him any differently than I would treat someone else. Just because his clan got killed doesn't mean everyone should worship him and stuff."

Ino was slightly offended by the last statement. "I don't worship Sasuke-kun!" She quickly defended herself. "I treat him like I would even if his brother didn't go off the deep end. I would find Sasuke gorgeous and mysterious and sexy and smart no matter what!"

Naruto rolled his eyes a little bit, but was hurt by how much his crush thought of his 'foend'. The door to the classroom then opened, and they both turned to see Hinata leave the room, head down. It was plain to see that nothing was tied around her forehead. Naruto was immediately crushed for her. He was there next to her.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. I know how much it sucks, but you just were unlucky. I know you are awesome and can do it, no matter what that stupid test says, okay?" Hinata just kept her eyes on the ground, but tears were hitting it now, and she had begun to sob, her shoulder heaving. Iruka's voice called out loudly, "Naruto Uzumaki" but he was ignoring it to try and comfort his friend. Ino grabbed Naruto's arm, making him look at her.

"Take your exam, Naruto. I know you don't want to fail it."

"But Ino-chan, Hinata-" He was cut off by Ino's hand.

"Look, I'll be here for her, alright. Now hurry up before Iruka-sensei comes out here." Ino had a shoulder around Hinata. Naruto looked at the two, and eventually nodded. "Thanks, Ino-chan. Be right back, Hinata-chan." He entered room 108, and closed the door behind him as Hinata cried and Ino comforted her.

Naruto made his way to the center of the room, slightly glaring at Iruka. Before Iruka could say anything, Naruto complained to him. "Come on, Iruka-sensei! You know Hinata-chan can do a bunshin, why did you fail her?"

Iruka sighed, and straightened his headband. "Look Naruto, this test is meant to show how you do under pressure, something a shinobi must learn to contend with in the field. Hinata failed to do so, overpowering the jutsu and making three useless clones. Until she learns how to handle pressure, she isn't ready to pass the exam. Now, let's see if you can pass. So please make for us a minimum of three useful clones, Naruto."

Naruto didn't like what Iruka said, but didn't compain aloud. Instead, he threw his hands together into the hand sign for a bunshin and gathered his chakra, trying to imagine making three clones. Feeling he had it right, he performed the jutsu, calling out "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Soon, a puff of smoke filled the room, and the three people involved waited for the smoke to dissipate to see if Naruto succeeded. Where there had been one, now stood seven fully formed Naruto's! Naruto's face grew into a giant grin, and Iruka gave a relieved smile (Mizuki was frowning, but not mad). Mizuki covered up his frown with a smile, however.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass!" He exclaimed with fake cheer. Naruto and Iruka didn't catch it, though.

Naruto made his way to their table, and Iruka handed him a headband. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

Naruto grabbed it and tied it around his forehead. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" With that, Naruto bound out of the room, cheerful, but drooping with every step as he remembered how his friend, right outside the room, had failed. By the time he opened the door, he was in a normal walk and wearing a small smile.

Hinata had managed to stop crying and looked up at Naruto, wearing his headband. She flashed a smile at him, and managed to say. "G-good for you, N-naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a half grin and nodded. Ino was going into the classroom, as Iruka had called for her already, and Naruto turned to wish her good luck. Ino nodded her thanks, an Naruto returned his attention to Hinata.

"I know you can pass it next time, Hinata-chan. If you want, I can yell at the Old Man and make him pass you." Naruto tried comforting her.

Hinata stifled a giggle at the thought of Naruto yelling at the Hokage, no matter how dangerous that could be for him, but simply shook her head. "I w-will wait for n-next year to pass."

Naruto only glumly nodded. "I understand. Well, um, I'm gonna go outside to show Sasuke-teme I passed too. Wanna come with?"

Hinata just shook her head, and headed to the back entrance of the school, out to the sparring grounds. "No, I j-just want some time alone."

Naruto knew what she was feeling, so he didn't pry. He just told her good-bye, and went outside. Sasuke ended up being not very impressed with his headband, but he was happy for him. As Naruto headed to his one bedroom apartment later that day, he managed to catch a glimpse of Hinata talking with Mizuki. He thought it was rather nice of Mizuki to go and cheer Hinata up.


End file.
